


You Deserve This

by beansprean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cas loves Dean, I did this really fast and it's unedited so just bear with me, I keep adding more tags stop me, Insecure Dean, M/M, PWP, Rimming, brief mention of Dean/OFC, bunker!fic, i tried to make porn but feelings happened im sorry, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprean/pseuds/beansprean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Cas was never supposed to be an emotional experience, and Dean doesn't deserve to be made love to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve This

For Dean, sex was supposed to be fun.

Even with Cassie or Lisa Dean had refrained from letting things get too slow or tender before he started laughing at himself for it. A bit of giggling and biting, rolling around and fighting for dominance, maybe someone gets creative with whipped cream or underwear; it was all washed clean in the morning with a parting grin and a smooch that held the promise of 'if you're ever back in town...' _Fun._

He should have known things would be different with Cas, because things had always been different with Cas.

Cas's approach to sex was as slow and curious as everything else he did. The first time, when Dean took Cas to his room in the bunker, Cas stretched out on top of him so that every bit of his naked skin was pressed to Dean's and kissed him for what felt like hours. The little kitten flicks of his tongue and the barely-there scrape of his teeth nearly drove Dean crazy with impatience, but he stayed still and compliant, willing to let Cas explore.

Because that's all Cas was doing - exploring sex. Dean was a willing enough participant, and no stranger to a bit of frottage or a helping hand. On a Monday Dean had even given him the sloppiest and most inexperienced blowjob in the history of gay sex, only to have Cas flip him over and happily return the favor more tenderly than should be possible when there's a dick in your mouth.

Dean was okay with the sex. Fuck, he was more than okay with it. But flings were supposed to be fast and fun and flighty; not...whatever it was Cas was doing.

Dean had tried to correct him, to push harder, demand more with his tongue or a leg around Cas's waist, but Cas just hummed and resumed his own glacial pace that had Dean trembling and frustrated within minutes.

If Dean didn't know any better, he'd think Cas was trying to _make love_ to him. And that - _that_ was not okay.

* * *

Cas's lips skimmed up Dean's calf and up to his inner thigh, leaving goosebumps trailing across Dean's skin. He huffed sharply at the hot breath ghosting over his balls. "Cas, c'mon,"he prompted.

The ex-angel payed no mind, wandering up to Dean's hipbone to gently suck a mark there. Dean groaned, angling his hips to get Cas's mouth where he wanted it, but broad hands pressed them back down and the mouth began to make its way north with a parting kiss. Dean panted, frustrated as Cas skirted around his cock again and began to tease his nipples with his tongue. As good as that felt, there was no escalation to the pleasure, no express train toward the release Dean wanted, just a slow burn and the tender warmth of Cas's mouth and hands making funny things happen in Dean's chest.

"Beautiful," Cas murmured.

Dean felt his face burn at the praise and screwed his eyes shut, willing Cas to stop talking so Dean didn't have to explain that you weren't supposed to say that to another guy.

"You're so beautiful, Dean," Cas repeated, smoothing his hands and mouth across Dean's chest.

Dean squirmed and lifted one of his hands from its spot on the mattress to thread it through Cas's hair and encourage him to head back down. With a glance at Dean's face, Cas complied, kissing his way back down to swirl his tongue in Dean's bellybutton. Dean gasped and his dick twitched and prodded Cas in the chin to remind him where he was needed. Finally, Cas pressed a kiss to the shaft. Dean let the tension drain out of him with the endgame in sight, propping himself up to watch.

The pink of Cas's tongue put Dean's cock to shame as it roamed around the head, flicking lightly at the frenulum. Dean groaned again in encouragement, canting his hips and willing the heat in his belly to build so he could get this part over with and focus on Cas's erection which, miraculously, was fully hard and dripping against his stomach.

Cas pressed lingering kisses up and down the length, muttering more praise between licks. "So good, Dean, so lovely for me..."

 _No, I'm not._ Dean reclined back onto the pillows, panting around the pressure in his throat.

"You're so perfect, Dean..."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and trembled, willing Cas to be quiet.

Cas cradled Dean's balls in one hand and caressed them with his thumb as he sucked kisses along the head. "So beautiful..."

"Oh my god, Cas, shut up and suck my dick!" Dean blurted out.

Cas's mouth pulled off with a shocked smack, and Dean nearly sobbed in frustration. Cas's blue eyes were large and hurt in his vision and Dean covered his face with his hands, cursing. "Man, you gotta quit treating me like..." He heaved a stuttered breath, unwilling to finish the thought. "We're not... I'm not, Cas, so you gotta stop, you don't have to say that stuff to me."

Cas was silent between his legs, and Dean waited to hear him tugging his clothes back on and leaving. He could find someone else to teach him and satisfy his weird kink. Clearly, Dean wasn't the man for the job.

The bed dipped and Dean's breath choked harshly. He squeezed his eyes shut beneath his hands and swallowed hard. But instead of hearing the click of the door, Dean felt Cas move closer, reclining beside him and leaning in close.

"Dean, look at me," Cas said, taking Dean's wrists in his hands. Dean wished Cas would get _angry,_ sit on Dean's chest and fuck his mouth, _use_ him and call him worthless, but Cas held Dean's hands like glass as he pulled them away from his face.

"Look at me, Dean." Dean reluctantly opened his eyes. Cas's face was inches from his, creased in concern and soft with warmth. Dean couldn't fucking _breathe._

"Dean," Cas said again and Dean wished he would just _stop saying his fucking name like that._ "Do you not like it?"

"No," Dean answered immediately, regretting it the moment Cas's face crumpled. "I mean that's not it, Cas, can't you just... I mean, we're just fucking, right?"

Cas sat up a bit, tilting his head in confusion and looking fucking ridiculous with his dick still at half mast. "I don't understand."

"I'm your...sexual highway to humanity, or whatever. It doesn't mean anything."

Cas paused, his face grave and angel-blank. "Is that what you want?"

"That's what _you_ want!"

Cas's face softened. "I know what I want." He laid a hand on Dean's cheek and stared at him until Dean looked away.

" _That_ , Cas. Don't do that."

"You don't think you deserve this?" Cas asked. "To be loved?"

The word was a sucker punch to Dean's gut and he inhaled sharply. Cas cradled his head, forcing Dean to meet his eyes. "You deserve so much more. Please, Dean. Let me show you."

Cas kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and stared at him with very blue, endearing eyes. "Okay," he relented.

Cas smiled and kissed him briefly, curling his tongue between Dean's lips before the pressure was gone and Cas was sitting up. "Turn over."

Dean froze. They hadn't done anything in _that area_ before. Blowjobs with his eyes closed was about as gay as Dean was willing to get. He was about to tell Cas as much before the ex-angel ran a soothing hand from his collarbone to his navel and back. "Let me do this for you, Dean."

Dean took a deep breath and turned over, laying flat on the mattress with his arms crossed beneath his head. The bed rolled and dipped as Cas maneuvered in behind him, spreading Dean's legs for him to sit between. Dean shivered as Cas leaned over his back, trying not to think about whatever he had agreed to and what it was doing for his cock.

Dry lips pressed gently behind his ear, nibbling a bit at a spot that had Dean arching his neck to the side for more. But with a parting nip, Cas was moving away, kissing down Dean's spine and rubbing his hands soothingly on his sides. Dean thrust gently into the mattress as his body began to pick up where it left off. Cas's hands kneaded Dean's ass while his tongue played with the dip in his spine, and Dean made a low, involuntary noise when his cheeks were slowly spread apart.

The first touch of Cas's tongue to his hole turned his moan into a yelp, hips bucking forward in surprise.

"Cas, what the fuck..."

"Ssh, Dean," Cas soothed, pushing Dean's hips carefully back down. "Let me take care of you. You deserve this." He kissed both cheeks of Dean's ass and licked slowly towards the center, taking his time while Dean fought to keep still beneath him. When Cas's tongue rasped over his hole a second time, Dean keened and grasped the bedsheets in his hands.

"Perfect, Dean, you're doing beautifully." Dean's face was burning, and he turned it into the pillow, trying not to think. Cas lapped at his hole, twisting his tongue and kissing, basically _making out_ with his ass which should have been fifty shades of gross but had Dean moaning his approval. He didn't know anything could feel this good.

Cas's hands caressed his inner thighs and slid down to his knees, pushing gently until Dean got the message and pulled them underneath him. Dean felt ridiculous and exposed, ass in the air and covered in spit. His hole clenched in the cold air and Cas kissed it gently in response. "You're magnificent like this, Dean," he murmured. "You've given me such a gift."

Dean just trembled and rocked his hips back in invitation. With a happy sigh, Cas pressed in again. He laved outside Dean's hole for a long, hot moment before suddenly pointing his tongue and thrusting the tip inside. Dean choked on a moan, pulling up onto his elbows to thrust back. Something hot and anticipatory was crawling up Dean's spine, urging for more. "Fuck, Cas," he gasped. Cas hummed in response, pulling out and thrusting back in a few times, gently. His hands never stopped moving, petting down Dean's thighs, pulling at his cheeks, drifting up his back, always tenderly. Like Cas wanted this, too; wanted _Dean_.

Cas worked his tongue in and out, Dean moaning into the sheets. His eyes were prickling and he hung his head, thrusting back on Cas' mouth.

"Dean," Cas moaned against his hole. Then he opened his mouth wide and pushed all the way in, sucking. Dean made a choked noise and clenched around him, fumbling for his cock. It hung hot and heavy between his legs, weeping for release, but then the tip of a finger joined Cas's tongue and Dean's arms lost all strength.

"Fuck," Dean sobbed, his front half collapsed onto the mattress. The extra width burned, but Cas's finger worked its way further inside while his tongue thrust in and out and the friction was driving Dean insane. His thighs shook.

Cas's tongue dragged out of him and Dean whined in protest until the remaining finger pressed deeper and brushed his prostate. He cried out and Cas draped himself over him, speaking into his ear.

"Yes, Dean, you're so beautiful, you're doing so well. You deserve all this and more, Dean, you're so good for me." He pressed a kiss behind Dean's ear as his finger continued to work against that sensitive little bump inside him. Dean was being driven closer to the edge with every thrust, heat creeping up the back of his neck and pooling in his groin.

"F-fuck, Cas, fuck..."

"That's it, Dean. Know that you're loved. You're loved, Dean."

Dean came in a sudden rush, Cas's name on his lips. His cock spat and drained out onto the mattress as Cas continued to massage his prostate, prolonging the pleasure until Dean's legs finally buckled.

"Fuck" he whimpered. He'd come _untouched._

Cas carefully pulled his finger out, rubbing the outside gently with a thumb. "Beautiful."

Dean trembled in the aftermath as Cas lay beside him and wrapped him in his arms. He felt fucked-out and vulnerable, but the self-loathing and shame he expected was staved off by Cas's lips on his temple. "I have never seen you lovlier, Dean." he whispered. Dean wanted to laugh at how good those ridiculous words made him feel. He settled for letting Cas cuddle him to his chest until the shaking stopped.

"Cas, you..."

"Hm?"

Cas's cock was still hard, nestled damp and red between them. Dean reached for it and gave a tentative stroke. Dean's fist was loose and weak from orgasm, but it seemed more than enough for Cas, who was sighing and murmuring praises into Dean's mouth.

Cas came quietly, hips jerking with a sigh of "I love you" that Dean pretended wasn't the reason that he buried his face in Cas's neck and let himself be held for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on tumblr!](http://cuddleslutdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
